Witch Hunt
by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale. Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well. One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land. Ah yes, he came to love a young prince, so the story goes. Based on the vocaloid song Witch Hunt.
1. Prologue: A Tragic Tale

**Based on the vocaloid song, Witch Hunt. Requested by Allena Frost.**

**WARNING: Execution by burning by stake. I guess that's all.**

**I don't own Durarara or Witch Hunt. Those belong to their respective owners (obviously). Lyrics belong to JubyPhonic.**

* * *

**Prologue: A Tragic Tale**

Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well. After all, you just might need it. Come in, make yourself comfortable. There is enough room for all of you, so bring your friends, family, who ever you please. Sit down on this comfy couch, have a cookie and some milk, if you please. Please be patient, the popcorn will be ready soon. After all, no story is complete without popcorn. Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale. This is a story about tragic love and jealousy, after all. I will tell you a story that you mustn't forget, or else their tragic tale will be lost.

One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land. Ah yes, he came to love a young prince, so the story goes. This love ultimately brought tragedy, despite the beautiful love between the witch and the young prince.

~.~

Large crowds gathered around a small fire, slowly licking it's way up the large cross in the middle of the fire. Tied on the cross was the lean body of the young witch, with no way of getting himself out of this tragic fate. His eyes looking longing up at the sky, pink and blue and purple with the setting sky. He prayed for someone to help him, prayed for the prince to come to his rescue. This was one situation that he couldn't get out of by himself, and it hurt his pride.

The crowd loudly chanted, "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

The young witch couldn't even hear himself pray over the volume of the crowd. He admitted to himself that no one was going to come to his rescue, not even his beloved. It appeared that his devotion to the prince only turned to his dusty tomb.

The young witch yelled at the crowd, "If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed."

The priestess that started this all, after all, had treated his love towards the prince as a curse.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" was a chant repeated by the crowd.

"Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite," was all the priestess spoke, "Feel now the weight of death and soon..."

"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!" the witch accused the priestess.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" The roar was much too loud for anyone to hear the witch or the priestess.

As the searing flames rose higher as the sun began to die, the witch lost his hope in everything. Love, humans, life. The witch began to become resentful towards it all.

"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!" the priestess yelled at the witch and smirked, "Feel now the weight of death and soon..."

The prince turned to the priestess, "Isn't this too cruel?" he asked, "The witch is a human too. Maybe we could help him find the right path with God looking over all of us."

"He's a witch, a servant of the Devil, not a human. Of course he did everything I said. He was sent in this path because God abandoned him. He was found by the Devil and it's my job to find anyone who strays from God's path and execute them! Is the spell he cast over you really this strong? After all, No god can help him find his way!" The priestess yelled at the crowd, "Hear the witch crying louder, as he's tied up to his eyes."

The bloodthirsty crowd only roared, "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

The priestess yelled at the witch, "Right before shouting curses that may take away your life."

"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice," the witch countered. The priestess was obviously bending everyone to her will. Forcing people to see him as the witch, as their enemy, their threat. Their curse to bear, a curse the priestess convinced them all they could get rid of. "If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed," he yelled at the crowd. The flames were licking at his legs by now. The pain of the flames steadily burned at his flesh, yet the young witch found it hurt him less than his broken heart.

The priestess turned to the prince, "We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust! It is our duty to seek out witch and give them the proper punishment for their sins!"

The prince agreed, "Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right." After all, he was a witch, the priestess was right. He did all of the terrible deeds that he had been accused of doing. The priestess smirked, gently telling the prince, "No hand to help him find his way. God had abandoned him, and so has this town. He deserves to be burnt, to perish before he causes more harm to innocent people."

The prince could only nod in agreement. After all, the witch was damned by god and falling in love with him meant that he would be damned too. At least, that was what the priestess had told him.

The witch reflected on the recent events. Everything wasn't always this way, not at all. No one had ever accused him of being a witch. The prince loved him, and he loved the prince.

Everything was simply simple, peaceful even. The witch couldn't even remember the last time he was so happy. Being with the prince made him so happy, yet the priestess had to ruin his happiness. Tears slipped past his eyes. Yes, everything was the priestess's fault. Why did she had to be so jealous, what was she even jealous of? The witch had a feeling at what, but didn't want to admit it. He didn't have enough evidence, but more and more hate build up in his body. Yes, everything was the priestess's fault, the true witch.

~.~

One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land. Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes.

* * *

**A/N: This is my newest story everyone! I'm not sure how long it's gonna be. I'll try my best to make it as long as possible, without extending it too much to the point were it is boring. Anyways, this is just the prologue, first chapter is going up later depending on how long it takes me to get back to writing. As mentioned above, this story was requested by my dear friend, Allena Frost. She requested a shizaya fic based on Witch Hunt with Shizuo as the prince and Izaya as the witch. The priestess was whoever I wanted it to be. I hope you don't mind the beginning, just wanted to try something new (I thought it was fun). Anyways I'll shut up now so have a great day/night! -hides behind shelf-**


	2. I - Chance Encounter

**Chapter 2: Chance Encounter**

The sun was slowly descending on the horizon, the wind bringing cooling pleasantries to the heated skin of the townspeople. Living fairly isolated from the town was a young man who was rumored to be a witch. The townspeople had no proof that he was an actual witch, so they left him alone. Of course, that didn't mean he left them alone in return, no. Rather, he was fond of the townspeople and inserted himself in their lives, having some fear him, just for his amusement.

Still, they left him alone, something that he was grateful for.

One day, he posed a woman, just to fool some unexpecting men. Just to observe their reaction. He walked towards the outer layer of the town, wig and bonnet in place. While setting it in place, an abrupt wind blew and ripped off the bonnet that lay on the witch's head. When he gave chase to it, he noticed that a rather tall man with tousled blond hair had caught it.

"Ah... Thank you," Izaya spoke in a high pitched voice once he had lightly ran to the man, grabbing his bonnet from the blond.

"Your welcome." the blond laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "If I hadn't been there, who knows where it could have gone,"

Izaya smiled gently, careful to hide the smirk he so desperately wanted to show. Yes, messing with this one's head would certainly be entertaining. "So, tell me young man, what is your name?"

"Ah! I was supposed to ask the first! How rude I am!"

Izaya gave a high pitched giggle, "It's fine. Just tell me the name of my savior."

"I am no savior! I only grabbed the bonnet when it flew past me…" The blond sputtered,

"Anyways, my name is Shizuo Heiwajima. May I know the name of such a beautiful young lady?"

Izaya giggled once more, "If you must know, my name is Kanra Orihara. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The blond took the raven's hand and kissed it, "The pleasure is mine. So where do you live? You are fairly far from the village."

Izaya smiled gently, the smile really hiding a smirk, "I live in this house. It's not really that far from the village."

Shizuo blinked in surprise, "You live here by yourself?"

Izaya thought carefully on his response. If he tells the blond that he lived here alone, then the blond would know he was a liar if the blond heard the rumors. On the other hand, he would have to lie anyways. He settled on telling a lie, after all he lied to everybody regardless. "I live in this house with my younger brother. Poor boy is considered a witch by the village, he doesn't want to come out at all. I was just on my way to shop for him."

Shizuo glanced at the raven's house in sympathy, "Ah yes, I heard of those rumors. I never understood why villagers like to accuse people of being witches. I find it illogical."

Izaya nodded in agreement, "I completely agree, I feel bad for not actually being able to help him." Izaya looked behind Shizuo to see a brunet approach them.

Shizuo waved his hand, "I'm sure you are doing all you can to help him. Of course, just lending him support must be helping him tremendously."

"Yes. Thank you, I really needed to hear that. By the way, who is the brunet behind you?" Izaya looked at the newcomer straight in the eye, "Care to introduce yourself?"

"Ah, I have only come to fetch my brother," The newcomer told the raven. The brunet then addressed the blond, "Brother, there you are. We must leave now, the carriage is waiting for us."

The blond turned to face the brunet, "Kasuka, what you doing here?"

"We need to leave. Right now. The court head is waiting for us rather impatiently."

Shizuo nodded, "This is farewell. Until next time we meet."

Izaya curtsied, "Until next time then."

Shizuo spun around and started to walk towards his younger brother. The two walked in the direction of the carriage.

Izaya snickered. So the blond was a prince, huh? If not, why would the two care about what the court, who controls the monarch, had to say? Izaya knew that at the next town over, it is really the court that rules over the people, in the shadows. Then he burst out laughing, oh was it was going to so much fun to mess with the blond's head. Yes, the blond, Shizuo, would be so much fun. It certainly helped that he was attractive, cute almost. Almost.

~.~

"Brother you are so awkward as a prince. You should relax and act like your usual self." Kasuka decided to speak up, the brothers walking down the road that lead up to the carriage that awaited them.

Shizuo blinked and turned to his younger brother, "How long were watching?"

"Long enough. You're lucky I stepped in. Who knows what she may think of you by now."

Shizuo groaned, "The courts always press for 'proper manners' and shit like that. You really expect me to ignore them when they are always on my case?"

The brunet shrugged, "You can't ignore them. But they aren't here now, are they?"

The blond turned to the brunet, "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Once the two reached the carriage, they entered, the door already having been opened for them by the driver.

"By the way, who was she?" the brunet asked once they were settled and it had begun to move.

"That was Kanra Orihara. I don't know much about her, but the rumors around here claim she lives in the house were a witch lives."

"Are they saying she's a witch?"

"No. They were saying the witch living in the house is a guy. But a girl was outside. According to Kanra herself, the acclaimed witch is her older brother."

"Do you honestly believe the rumors."

Shizuo shook his head, "Don't be silly. They are just a bunch of silly rumors after all."

* * *

**A/N: This is a perfect place to stop xD ...Damn I really don't have much to say today. Sorry for the long wait, I was seriously was lacking modivation to write but I found it! ...sorta. So yeah, please leave a review if you feel like it, it gives me some much needed confidence. See you later hopefully xD -CANNONBALL OUT OF HERE-**


	3. II - Blotches of Shadows in the Light

**Chapter 3: Blotches of Shadows in the Light**

Shizuo looked out of the window at the passing scenery. The countryside was a peaceful change from the city, something that the blond appreciated. After all, he was an appreciator of peace and quiet, a sharp contrast from his explosive rage.

The carriage pulled to a stop on the outskirts of the village he had come to be so familiar with. Shizuo never really liked flaunting his wealth like other princes so he opted to leave his carriage on the outskirts of the village. Besides it never hurt anyone to get a little bit of extra exercise.

When he finally neared the lone house, he saw someone waiting for him outside already. A smile graced his lips as he noticed that Kanra was waiting patiently outside for him to arrive. Once she noticed his presence, she offered him her hand and the two took a stroll into town. Kanra skipped from shop to shop buying whatever she desired as Shizuo trailed after her, paying the shopkeepers as he requested the raven.

Once the raven had gotten what she desired and dropped them off at her house, for she didn't want to burden the blond with the task of carrying the goods. She then grabbed his hand and lead away from village, where the grass was soft and green. Just ahead, a slightly murky pond lay in the distance, surprising Shizuo.

"I used to come here all the time with my parents," the raven told Shizuo, gazing at the distance with nostalgia.

"Hey do you know how to skip rocks?" she asked, turning her gaze to Shizuo.

The blond shook his head, he never played childish games back when he was young, such as skipping rocks. His parents jeered at the thought of their sons playing such games, especially their oldest, when they could instead learn how to run a kingdom efficiently. After all, they wanted their sons to be great rulers and be loved by their subjects.

Kanra smirked, something Shizuo came to love, and tsked. "That is too bad. At least you have the best rock skipper to show you how." The raven grabbed a rock near her and flicked her wrist, the two watching as it skipped over the pond edge multiple times before sinking, the ripples in the water caused by the rock eventually fading.

"How did you do that? Wouldn't the rock sink if it's thrown into the water?" Shizuo asked in awe.

"It all in the wrist," Kanra explained, "The key is to not throw it overhand which would result in an arc and result in making the rock sink. Throw it underhand or sideways."

Shizuo picked up a rock and simply threw it, disappointment when it he failed at this game immediately.

"Try again. This time don't raise your hand." The raven walked towards the blond and grabbed his throwing arm, moving it in a downward arc then a sideway arc, "Use either one. Now try it yourself." The raven released him, much to the blond's disappointment, and placed a rock in his hand. Then she took a step back and watched as the blond threw it and it skipped a few times before sinking. "Not bad. For a beginner."

Shizuo, meanwhile, was too overjoyed with his accomplishment to take the insult to heart. He picked up Kanra and spun her around, eventually placing her on the ground and kissing her on the lips. He let out a breathless laugh, murmuring against Kanra's lips, "You know that's the first time I skipped a rock. I'm more happy than I should be."

The raven let out a chuckle and shoved the blond away, "Well I'm glad that your first time skipping a rock was with me, but you're so lame if that's true."

"Kanra!" Shizuo loudly complained, "have some more sympathy for me! This is supposed to be the part you say 'poor boy didn't have much of a childhood. Don't worry we can make up lost years together.'"

The raven snorted, "As if! More like 'poor baby I'm so sorry your childhood sucked ass. Get over it.'" All of a sudden the raven found herself surrounded by the cold water of the pond. Breaking the surface, she gasped as Shizuo also broke the surface, a wide grin on his face. "What the fuck was that for?" she yelled.

"You were being mean to me, so I decided to punish you," Shizuo cockily answered. He then splashed the raven with water, ensuing a water fight between the two.

When they both decided to return to shore, both were left drenched with no dry clothes. The raven was absolutely livid with the blond, however less than she would normally be because she actually had fun. "Do you want to come to my house to dry off and perhaps wear some my brother's clothes?" she asked. Shizuo noticed how Kanra halted her sentence before she hastily added 'brother', but he decided to let it slide. After all, she was drench and a small breeze blew by.

"Yeah sure, that would be nice."

The two then started on their tread towards Kanra's house, which was a small, yet cozy house. Kanra brought him some of her brother's clothes after she changed, which he changed into while Kanra set up a fire. As Shizuo watched from the fire as Kanra prepared some lunch for a picnic they were going to have, he found that he wouldn't mind if this was an everyday occurrence. He then turned his gaze back to the fire, watching as the yellow, orange, and reds of the flames twirled around each other like a ballroom dance, all while they burned the wood that they made contact with.

"You know Kanra, I had a wonderful time," Shizuo confessed.

Shizuo and Kanra were lying down on a blanket they brought, watching the fluffy pink clouds lazily traveled across the sky, the beautiful background of the pinks, blues and purples of the setting sun.

Kanra nodded, "I did too. You're coming again soon, right?"

Shizuo nodded, "Yes. I don't know when, but I want to surprise you, so no peeking, okay?"

Kanra laughed, "Of course, of course. Does this mean that you'll be leaving now?"

"Unfortunately yes. I'll see you again soon, okay?"

"Yeah," Kanra agreed absently. Confused by her absentness, Shizuo kissed the tip of her nose

and got up, pulling Kanra with him when she lifted her hand.

He brought Kanra in for an embrace, rubbing her back as he whispered, "Don't worry too much, okay?"

Kanra pushed him away, "Don't worry about me, you protozoan. Now bye-bye." Shizuo rolled his eyes and started walking, once he was out of sight Kanra turned to face a tree and glared at it.

"You can come out now."

A hooded figure stepped from the shadows of the trees, "How did you know I was here?" the figure taunted. "Did your witch powers tell you I was here, Kanra? Or shall I say I-z-a-y-a?"

Izaya ripped the wig off his hair and cursed, "Stupid protozoan throwing me into the pond like that, this wig's going to be a pain in the ass to wash."

"You don't sound all that upset," the figure noticed, "is it possible that you fell in love with him?"

Izaya started on the walk to his house, "That is none if your concern, now if you excuse me, I'm going to make my way back home. Oh and by the way," Izaya stopped and tilted his head back to look at the figure, "Don't mess with Shizuo. I don't want you to fuck with my progress with him. I don't want to see your face near him, understood?" Izaya then continued on his journey home.

Once he was out of earshot the figure grinned, "Oh, but dear Izaya," heavy sarcasm laced 'dear', "I'm going to make sure Shizuo is mine."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god how long had it been? Three months? I'm so sorry! It was hard to write this chapter cause writers block and all, but this was a surprising easy chapter to write, oh and the fluff! Expect more fluff in the next chapter, which will include the identity of the figure, who is the 'priestess' so stay tuned! Then after that chapter is the finalle which would end this lovey fic bringing the total amount of chapters to five. Please, please, please tell me what you thought of this chapter and those who do gets vertual popcorn! Yay! Have a good day/nigh and hope to see you again next chapter~ **


	4. III- Hope and Despair Balance Each Other

**Chapter 4: Hope and Despair Cancel Each Other**

"This town seems to be empty," Shizuo noted to his companion, Kanra.

"Yeah, with crop failures and livestock dying, there isn't much to sell, leaving many shops closed," Kanra responded sadly. "Many people blame my brother for the failures and he has an even harder time coming into the village for goods. Everyone hates him, it makes me so sad." Kanra rested her head on Shizuo's shoulder, "You don't blame him, don't you?"

"No, that would stupid. In fact, it's probably a coincidence, diseases running rapid among the livestock or pests eating away the crops."

"Thank you..." Kanra tightened her grip on Shizuo, "I'm glad that at least one person doesn't blame my brother."

Shizuo patted the raven's head in a silent gesture of comfort, after all he was sure that he would kill anyone who dared consider Kasuka as a witch. Kanra and her brother were strong for being able to endure ridicule and blame.

"Hey look! It's the witch!" someone yelled. People began to emerge from their shops, none looking too pleased.

"Let's get him!" one yelled.

"I'll call the priestess to terminate him!" another yelled.

Shizuo tensed up and was about to yell at all of them, when Kanra placed her hand on Shizuo's shoulder. "It's okay," she calmly reassured the blonde, "I'll get going. Come back soon okay?"

"Kanra, this isn't fair."

Kanra, already backing up, shook her head, "It's fine, really, next time we can go to the forest-

just the two of us, okay?"

Shizuo nodded and painfully watched as Kanra, accused of being a witch just like her brother, slowly walked back to her house. With her every step, he felt a stab of pain pierce his heart, like a spear piercing through a stuffed doll. The blond became alert when he heard high heels click on the stone sidewalk.

"Did you know that that girl you were with is actually a witch?"

Shizuo spun and looked a clothed figure, difficult to see under the hood that covered their face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The figure threw back their hood revealing short blond hair and icy blue eyes, "My name is Vorona, and I'm the priestess of this town. I'll repeat myself, did you know that the girl you were with was a witch?"

"She's not a witch!" Shizuo yelled, "and neither is her brother! They don't deserve this false accusation!"

"Have you met her brother? All that time you spent with her, have you seen her so called brother once?" Vorona asked coolly.

Taken back, Shizuo hesitated before answering, "No."

"Do you even know her 'brother's name?"

Shizuo glared at her, "Of course, his name is Izaya."

"I'll explain to why you only heard of her brother, yet never seem him."

Shizuo sucked in his breath, torn between wanting to leave and wanting to hear the blonde out.

"That's because 'she' is in truth Izaya. There is no Kanra, just Izaya, the lone witch who lives in a house in the outskirts of town."

"What?" Shizuo's eyes widened in disbelief, "That's not true! Why would Kanra lie to me?"

"If you want, you can go after Kanra and discover the truth yourself. Kanra's just an illusion created by Izaya the witch meant to cast black magic on you and get you to fall in love with her." The blond had placed a hand on her chest, "I would never lie or deceive you, my prince. Cast that witch aside and come to me, what do you prefer the truth and genuine love or lies and a false love?"

Shizuo clenched his hands tightly, "Kanra would never lie or deceive me like that."

Vorona looked mildly irritated, but it disappeared as soon as it came, like a small flicker on her face, "Izaya, you mean. Come here, there's something I want to show you," the blonde held out a hand for the male to take, but he simply passed her.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to show me?"

Vorona lead him to a grapevine, now brown and wilted instead of healthy and green like it should be. "Look, this poor vine came into contact with the witch's death powers and instantly died. Poor thing still had a while left to bear grapes."

"Maybe it was eaten by pests and that's why it died," the blond explained nonchalantly, for it was a common and simple explanation.

"Look closer," the woman commanded.

Shizuo did and he realized that the grapevine was simply dead. There was no sign of pests overwhelming the vine, it appeared to simply die. "Maybe they left already because their food source died."

Vorona, prepared for his counterclaim, brought out two leaves, one barely green and the other brown and fragile. "I just picked these and flattened them out. Now tell me, Shizuo, do you see holes in them?"

The blond took the leaves and held them to the sky, none of them bearing any signs of being eaten. He then expected several other leaves, trying to find any signs of pests, but finding none.

"A useless search," Vorona sighed, "Poor Shizuo, you must be heartbroken to discover the one you loved had been lying and deceiving you this whole time."

"Impossible! It's all impossible!" Shizuo yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Come, there is still more to show you."

For the rest of the day, Vorona showed Shizuo livestock and crops that had perished, none of them showing signs of diseases or being consumed. Yet despite this concrete evidence, Shizuo wasn't ready to let go of his love for Kanra, or according to Vorona- Izaya. He had grown to love the person with raven hair and sharp red eyes that was bright red in the sunlight, yet reddish brown in shade. He wanted more days of simply sitting by the fire with the raven he wanted to call his own. So with this thought in mind, he left Vorona and headed back to his carriage to retire for the day. He had a lot if thinking he wanted to do.

~.~

It was bright and sunny, still early on in the day. Shizuo casually walked up to Kanra's house, ready to prove to the priestess once and for all that Kanra is Izaya's sister and neither of them were witches. If he could show the siblings to Vorona then he could at least prove that Kanra wasn't lying to him. Determined, he approached the door and knocked on it, keeping his strength in check.

The door opened slowly, revealing a pretty face that must have been Kanra's brother, Izaya, for he had shorter hair than Kanra and was obviously male. He looked at Shizuo in surprise then asked, "You're looking for Kanra, right?"

Shizuo nodded, looking at Izaya's face then along his body, he really did look a lot like Kanra. Like twins, as if they-

"Let me get her then," Izaya responded, closing the door with the sounds of footsteps eventually fading inside the house.

A few minutes afterwards the door opened and Kanra stepped out. Shizuo grabbed her right hand and kissed the back of it. "It's good to see you again."

"Hello Shizuo. What do you want to do today?"

"Do you mind if we brought your brother along for a stroll through the forest? I would like to spend some time with him."

Kanra raised her eyebrow, "What's this sudden interest in my brother all of a sudden?" Kanra gasped, and placed a hand over her heart, "Don't tell me you have fallen in love with him when he answered the door just now! Shizuo how could you!" yet despite her accusing tone, she had a smile on her face.

Shizuo laughed, shaking his head, "No, no. I just wanted to talk to him, get some advice for a surprise, is all."

Kanra looked at him in a disbelieving gaze "Mhm. Sure, you do. Unfortunately, he can't, for he's still asleep. You did come a little earlier than usual."

"Ah, in that case we might as well take that walk just the two of us. Besides having your brother around would surely ruin the romantic mood."

Kanra giggled and slipped her arm around Shizuo's offered one, "He sure would."

The two started walking around the forest, the two exchanging stories and laughing at each others stories until they were lying down at a clearing, watching the sun set.

"You know a strange woman approached me the other day, what was her name, Verana, Corona?"

"Vorona?" Kanra supplied.

"Yeah, that!" Shizuo agreed, "Anyways she was telling me how you were actually Izaya, and you were an actual witch, isn't that the silliest?" he asked, laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the accusation.

Kanra laughed shaking her head, "The witch part is false. Always has been, always will be. However..." Kanra trailed off, then reached for her hair and ripped it off, revealing it to be a wig. She reached into her chest and pulled out the stuffing used to form her chest. "Vorona's accusation of me being male is correct. I'm sorry Shizuo, I really am. It started as joke, just to see how you would react, but then I actually fell in love with you. I sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but I was worried you wouldn't want to be with me anymore, and that scared me more than anything."

Shizuo wrapped Izaya in a hug, "Male or female, I don't care. All I care about is that I love you, Kanra, err, Izaya, and I want you to marry me."

Izaya pushed Shizuo off of him, "Are you serious? You want me to marry you?"

"Of course! We could elope and move somewhere far away, someplace people won't bother us,"

Shizuo gave Izaya such a hopeful look, one that hurt to look at.

Overwhelmed, Izaya nodded, "Yes, I suppose we could do that."

Shizuo placed a kiss on his new fiancé's lips and thus the two showed each other how much they loved one another, sharing a passionate night with one another on the meadow floor.

~.~

The duo was walking along the forest again. In public Kanra was Shizuo's new fiancé, but in private Shizuo's lover was Izaya Orihara, the lone male accused of being a witch. The blond prefered if Izaya didn't disguised himself as Kanra whenever the was out, but Izaya pointed out that the town didn't appreciate same-sex couples. The blond was having a wonderful time talking to Izaya on this stroll of a date, but he couldn't shake off a feeling of dread. Wherever Izaya walked, the grass died; bark fell off healthy trees, dead, whenever the raven laid on a tree.

Animals avoided Izaya like the plague- a hunter's friendly dog allowed Shizuo to pet him, yet growled and even ran away when the raven tried to pet him. Shizuo found this odd, for nothing like this had happened on their previous dates. His feelings of dread increased when the familiar figure of Vorona revealed herself.

"You again!" Shizuo yelled.

"I see, you still haven't revealed yourself, Izaya. Do you honestly think that, Shizuo? I know deep down, you developed some doubts about the existence of Kanra and her status as a human."

"You're wrong!" Shizuo countered.

"Am I? Then cut her hair, if you do, her illusion magic would wear off."

"There is no magic involving Izaya," Shizuo defended calmly.

"Izaya? Did he reveal his disguise to you?"

"He did. It's not illusion magic, it's a wig and padding. He wasn't using any magic to disguise himself, therefore, there is nothing magical about him!" Shizuo yelled.

"How do you explain that trail of dead grass then? The fact that there are no animals in this area of the forest? I bet if you came here alone you can see animals here again."

Shizuo had no answer for those questions, for he did came back to an area they were in, only to find that it was populated with animals again. He didn't miss how squirrels and other forest critters would come out of hiding when they left an area.

"This forest is afraid of witches, this town as well. Even God is afraid, which is why He sent us priests, to hunt down witches and send them back to Hell where they belong. You believe and worship God don't you, Shizuo?"

Shizuo lowered his head in shame, not wanting to believe the priestess, but knowing all this to be true. Witches, if not put down, would run rapid and cause disasters and despair to spread, and get in God's way of spreading hope to the world. Izaya was showing signs of being a witch, a powerful one at that. If what Vorona said was true, the Izaya really was using illusion magic to make himself appear to be a girl to deceive Shizuo into falling in love with him. All of a sudden, everything clicked, Izaya's plan was revealed in his mind. He made Shizuo fall in love with him to make sure the witch had a powerful defense against the church. Shizuo would defend him against everyone trying to get rid of him, and he would use his position of future queen to further spread despair. Luckily Vorona didn't fall for the witch's trick and revealed his plan in plain sight.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, a nickname he came up with out of blue on one of their dates they went on after Shizuo proposed.

Shizuo then swept Izaya off his balance and forced him to kneel in front of Vorona, ripping the raven's wig off.

"S-Shizu-chan..." Izaya trailed off, too shocked and grief stricken to say much else.

"You lied to me. Deceived me this entire time. You were a witch all along, and I was too stupid to notice."

"Shizu-chan! That's not true, and you know it!" Izaya yelled.

Yet, it had no effect for Shizuo tied the raven's hands together at the priestess's request, and he lifted the raven up. "Vorona, what do we do now that we captured the witch?"

A wicked and slightly insane smile graced across Vorona's lips, "We eliminate the witch by burning him at the stake."

* * *

**A/N: Le gasp! What a turn of events! All will be revealed and more in the next chapter so stay tuned! Hope you have a wonderful day/night and hope to see you in the next chapter~**


	5. Final: Beautiful Love Smolders at Dusk

**Final Chapter: Beautiful Love Smolders at Dusk**

Shizuo blinked his eyes, focusing on the scene in front of him. He saw Izaya tied up to a stake and Vorona yelling at a crowd about finally having captured the witch. It was funny, missing a chunk of memory because one moment he was fighting doubt of Izaya, and the next his loved one was tied at the stake. Since he was so close to the stake, he assumed that he was the one who tied Izaya to the stake.

"Good job, Shizuo. He's tied up nice and tight," Vorona praised.

"Verana, what did you do? Why is Izaya tied up? Last I remember we were at the forest and you were saying how God and the town feared witches. Then I blacked out."

Vorona's eye narrowed, "It's Vorona," she corrected.

"Just tell me what's going on," Shizuo commanded.

"Why it's the execution of the witch that terrorized this town! Be glad Shizuo, for you will be released from the witch's spell! Only then could you be free to love whoever you want," Vorona declared, casting a gaze at Shizuo. The blond couldn't help but shake off that suggestive tone at the end of Vorona's sentence.

By now, the large crowd gathered around the large pile of wood with a cross right in the middle of the pile, the sight were Izaya would be burned. Vorona pulled Shizuo away to prevent him from untying Izaya from the cross.

The priestess picked up a rather large stick and set it on fire, the signal for the beginning of Izaya's execution. "Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite," she declared,

"Feel now the weight of death and soon..." She tossed the stick into the pile, creating a small fire that slowly spread to the surrounding wood.

The crowd loudly cheered and chanted, "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

Izaya, heartbroken over the betrayal of his loved one, looked to the sky, captivated by the lovely sunset he saw time and time again while with Shizuo. With him, it was beautiful, the pinks, violets, yellows, oranges, and blues mixing with each other to form a breathtaking scene.

Returning his gaze to the crowd, he couldn't even hear himself pray of a better future over the sheer volume of the crowd. It appeared that his devotion to his and Shizuo's love wasn't enough and turned to dusty tombs. Frustrated, Izaya yelled at the crowd, "If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed."

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" was all that was chanted by the crowd.

"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!" Izaya accused Vorona.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" The roar was much too loud for anyone to hear Izaya or Vorona.

The blazing flames rose higher as the sun further it's descent, Izaya slowly lost hope in everything- love, humans, life- along with the setting sun.

The priestess smirked triumph radiating from it, "Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die. Feel now the weight of death and soon..."

"Isn't this too cruel?" he interrupted, "I'm sure Izaya didn't do everything you accused him of.

"He's a witch. Of course he did everything I said. He kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?" she asked the blond, "Hear the witch crying louder, as he's tied up to his eyes."

The bloodthirsty crowd only roared, "Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"

Vorona yelled at Izaya to further lower his moral, "Burn! Burn! Burn, right before shouting curses that may take away your life."

"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice," Izaya sneered. "If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed."

The blonde woman turned to the blond, "We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"

"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right..." Shizuo eventually agreed, though it sounded like he was trying to comfort himself.

Vorona smirked, pleased that she had finally won Shizuo over. She gently told the prince, "No hand to help him find his way."

The blond looked sadly at Izaya, the setting sun making his tears glisten as they slid down his cheeks, not helping to put out the flames slowly making their way up the stake. "I always read and admired stories in which love trumps over any obstacle thrown in it's way. I just realized that there is," Shizuo paused and turned his gaze to Verona, it hardening until he glared at her, "No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel! Love bounding through every hour, joy lights a new day!"

Izaya let out a loud cry, loud enough to silent the crowd. Once the crowd was silent, he spoke, "No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel. Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day. Love burning the final hour. I'll light a new day!" with those words, Izaya broke free from his bonds. Free, he floated above the embers that had served as his judge, and revealed his wings, fluffy and white, sparkling in the embers of the fire and the setting sun. Darkness then crept up on the wings, turning them from pure white to pitch black. A halo appeared above Izaya's head, rapidly dimming then eventually shattering to a million pieces, too small to reconstruct, fell into the fire.

Everyone fell silent at the shock of seeing the once holy being, seeing the bright red eyes now glowing eerily in the slowly fading light. These new red eyes had a light of their own that struck fear into the heart of the crowd, deep into their very souls. The first to react was Shizuo, who ran up to Izaya. Before he could get even close to Izaya, the raven beat his majestic wings, creating a powerful gust that knocked the crowd back. When Shizuo looked back, the only physical proof that Izaya was even there was black feathers that gently floated down. The blond held out his hand and allowed the feather to land on it.

Vorona joined him and spoke as the crowd began to run away, "He was an angel all along? That would explain why he was able to figure me out so quickly and why my magic could only affect you."

"Magic?" the blond asked, confused.

"Shizuo! Please forgive me!" Vorona yelled, gripping Shizuo's shirt tightly, "My magic had gotten out of control when I first saw you with Izaya. I was in love with you for a long time now, and when I saw the two of you together, I lost it and was consumed by my jealousy and my magic. I... I don't deserve your forgiveness and I certainly don't deserve any love after I did to you and Izaya. My love for you resulted in a fallen angel, his own magic powerful enough to negate and seal mine with only his presence! Oh God, what have I done? Please forgive me, God, Shizuo! No god can help me find my way!" the blond detached herself from Shizuo and ran away.

"Feel now the weight of death and lies," Shizuo told mostly to himself, before he broke down and cried into the black feather clutched in his hand, right in front of the cross his love was tied to.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! It's over! It's finally over! It's about time, hahahahahaha, but seriously I had fun writing it, and I hope that you enjoyed it as well. Allena Frost, I hope you like the ending as much as you liked the story, cause I didn't know how to end it~ hmm... I think my next project would be that Circus Monster shizaya fic you wanted (still haven't forgotten about that xD). Anyways thanks to Allena Frost for the cover pic and one extra pic that I can't show cause she hasn't posted it (I think). Thanks a ton to the people who took the time to review, favorite, and followed this fic and as well as my readers! Hope to see you in another one of my fic and I ****hope you have a good day/night~ **

**~Anya**


End file.
